A Love story
by Rocky9870
Summary: Rocky falls head over heels for Gunther and Deuce. Everyone knows she can't have both,so soon Rocky has to choose Gunther the enemy that really liked her this whole time or Deuce her best friend who has been in love with her for over three years. Meanwhile Ty is dating Tinka but likes Cece. What happens when Tinka and Cece finds out and Cece likes Ty back?


**I know I havent really done this story in a while. To tell you the truth this was my first story. I gave up so I stopped writing it. That's when I did The Mix up and my other story's. So I decided I shouldn't give up on nothing so im writing this and im going to continue it. Hope you guys enjoy and please leave reviewing. Somethings I just need the support. This is just a rewrite I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I walked into school with a smile on my face while waving to everyone. I know todays going to be a great day. I don't know why I just feel so happy for some reason. After a few time I finally opened my locker and grabbed my book. I hate when my lockers gets jammed sometimes. I closed my locker to find Gunther behind it .He was wearing new cloths on and looked really really I mean really hot. I wonder why he changed?

"Hello baybee." But he still kept his accent.

"Bye-bye baybee." I say. I was about to walk away when he pulled my arm.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my new style?" Since when does he care what I think. Were frienemes.

"Why do you care what I think?" he didn't answer me and I wonder why."Why did you change anyways?" I wasnt complaining but I kinda liked how he was before. Not like like but like as a friend.

"Just thought that I would change. I might as well try to fit in." Since when does Gunther care about fitting in?

"But I liked how you were before. How you didn't care what people think of you."

"You liked me how I was before?"

"Yea." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Rocky,is this glitter freak bothering you?"Cece says as she walks up to us. "Woah. What happen to your glitter?" She looked Gunther up and down.

"I better get going."Gunther tells me. I give him a warm smile before he walked away.

"What was that all about?"Cece asked as she opened her locker.

"He just wanted my opinion on something."I say to her.

"Since when does Gunther care about your opinion?"Cece asked closing her locker.

"I don't know the answer myself."I say.

"I got to go find Ty."Cece says.

"Why?"

"Um, bye."Cece says walking to find Ty. That was weird. I shrugged it off and sat on then bench in the school hallway. I started to study for my science test I had later. I studied all last night but it wouldn't kill me to study some more. Then Deuce came and sat next to me. I tried to ignore him but he tapping me at least ten times and wouldn't leave me alone.

"What do you want?"I asked.

"Do you want some Jordan shoes or some Jordan headband?" He asked me. I am not buying anything from deuce anymore. Last week I bought some shoes from him. I got a big stan on my jeans. I still can't get it out.

"No offence but I don't want anything from you." Then the bell rung and I headed to class.

"You know just because you say no offence doesn't mean I don't get affended."Deuce yells from behind. I just roll my eyes still heading to class.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I walked into the lunch room with everyone staring at me. Not because I was a freak but because of my new cloths. Yes I changed my style because I thought Rocky liked guys like this but really she liked me just the way I was. I'm going to change back tomorrow but for today I'm stuck with these cloths. After getting my lunch I went and sat at the lunch table where Rocky,Ty,deuce,Cece were. I know what you're wondering. Why do I sit here? Well because my sister is dating Ty Blue, the school player. I still don't know what she sees in him.

"Hello baybee."I say to Rocky as I sit down next to her.

"Why do you have to say that?"Rocky asked.

"It's my catchphrase. It's becoming my thing."I say answering her question.

"Well I don't understand why you have to use it on me."Rocky says. If only she knew.

"Yea. Why don't you use it on me anymore?"Cece asked. I rolled my eyes. I don't even like Cece. No offence but she's to dumb for my taste.

"Because you're not my type."I say.

"So Rocky is your type?"Ty and Deuce asked at the same time which I find wierd.

"Yea, you can say that."I say. Everyone shrugged and went back to eating. Tinka came and sat next to Ty. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe."Ty says to my sister. I feel like im about to throw up. I'm happy for my sister but I don't like to think about them kissing. It's just gross.

"You two please get a room."Cece says rolling her eyes. whats her problem? Is she jealous? I don't know nor care.

"We are in a room. it's called the cafirea."Tinka says giving Cece a deaf look. Cece sticked her tongue out at her.

"Does anyone what to buy anything from me?"Deuce asked.

"No!"Everyone yells at him.

"What's wrong with buying stuff from me?"

"No offence but your stuff sucks."Ty says.

"Hurtful."Deuce says sadly.

"Oh man up or at least girl up."Tinka says making everyone laugh a little. I looked at Rocky laughing and say her smile. I love her smile.

"Did anyone here about Chris's party tomorrow night."Cece asked. Chris is the most popular guy in school. It was the party of the year. I never been able to go because I wasn't invited because of my cloths. So was Tinka. maybe if I keep wearing these cloths I will get invite today. He always hands out the invitations the day before.

"I did and if I'm invited I'm still not going."Rocky says.

"Oh come on Rocky. Try to at least have a little fun this year. Were sixteen."Cece says.

"Party's are just not my thing."Rocky says.

"So having fun isn't your thing?" I asked her.

"I can have fun."Rocky starts.

"No you cant."Ty says."Last year you asked dad if we can have a math party.

"Well that was... last year. This year I'm funer."Rocky says.

"Yeah and goats can fly."Tinka says.

"I will go to that party and show you people im fun."Rocky says.

"Sure you will. Right after we start using pigs to make bacon."Cece says. She is so stupid.

"We do use pigs to make bacon."Deuce says.

"Oh well...whatever."Cece says. Classic Cece.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

School was out and we all we waiting by our lockers for Chris to hang out the invitations to his party. I was hoping he didn't pick Tinka to go so I can have Ty to myself at the party. Yes you heard me Tyler blue. My best friends brother. I been waiting here for like ten minutes and I was already gating tired and wanting to go home. How long does it take to hand out invitations?

"Ok sorry im late people."Chris says. He started to hand out the invitations getting closer to us. At about what seemed like forever he came up to me.

"My favorite redhead. Here you go."He says handing me the paper. Then he walked up to Deuce and gave him one which surprised me. Then he gave Rocky one and she smiled. Then he came to Gunther.

"Loving the new cloths. Here you go."Chris says. then he came to Ty and Tinka. he handed one to Ty but not Tinka."Ty is this your girlfriend?"

"Yep."Ty says putting his arm around Tinka which made me frown.

"Well any friend of Ty is a friend of mine."Chris says as he gave her an invitation then walked away. Ugh. This sucks. There probably going to suck faces all night.

"Yes I got one finally."Gunther says.

"It will probably be your lasted."I say giving him a fake smile.

"Cece, do you always have to be so mean?"Rocky says. I just rolled my eyes pretending I didn't hear a word she said.

"Rocky?Deuce asked.

"Yea Deuce?"Rocky repiles.

"Will you save me a dance at the party?"Deuce asked with a bright smile.

"Sure but do you even dance?"

"Yea."Deuce said. I could tell me was lying.

"Ok Deuce."Rocky says giving him a small smile. He gave her one back. Flirt much! I looked at Gunther and he looked jealous. What is that all about?

* * *

**Well that's the new rewrite of the first chapter. Do you think it was better than what I had before? Anyways please tell me what you think. There will be more drama in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. :)**

**~Shania/Rocky9870**


End file.
